


Spar With Me

by soudesuwu



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Brotherly Love, Children, Crushes, Cute, M/M, Mention of abuse, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudesuwu/pseuds/soudesuwu
Summary: Felix and Glenn are training, but Felix can't seem to focus. Could be that someone is distracting him.





	Spar With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fic for Sylvix Week 2019! I choose "Childhood" for today's prompt. This was fun to write and I hope ya'll like it!

"Come on, Felix, you need to stay focused if you're going to beat me." Glenn ordered, yelling at his eleven-year-old brother across their training field. 

Felix straightened his back, glaring at Glenn. He was focused. Although, on the fight, maybe not so much. His attention was drawn when the small crowd had entered a few minutes ago. Ingrid, Felix's friend and Glenn's betrothed, Dimitri, the Prince of Faerghus, and Sylvain, the Margrave's son. Ingrid and Dimitri anxiously watched as Glenn and Felix trained, watching the Shield of Faerghus, Glenn, in action. Felix had noticed that Sylvain had this attention elsewhere. On a handmaiden at Ingrid's side.

Felix was determined to make sure he was watching them, since he was here. 

He faced Glenn, wooden sword at the ready, and they began to fight again. Every so often, Glenn would step to the side, charge at Felix, and Felix would parry it. He earned a few "_oohs_" from their audience. It wasn't until he _nearly_ knocked Glenn off his feet that Sylvain finally looked at him. 

He wasn't sure why he craved Sylvain's attention. He just knew that when he saw the older boy flirting with the maids, he was annoyed. If he was here to watch the Fraldarius boys fight, then he should watch. 

He watched Sylvains eyes finally focus on him. A smug smile spread across his lips as he watched them fight. 

Suddenly, Felix was on the ground, flat on his back, his sword a few feet away. Glenn walked up, his mouth turned down in a frown. 

"Take a break, Felix. Come back to me when your focus is on fighting." He wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "I don't have time for this." He muttered walking towards the open doorway to their home, Ingrid and Dimitri followed behind him. 

Felix remained on the ground, staring up at the sky, catching his breath. Just then, Sylvain stood over him, blocking his view, the sun creating a halo of light around his messy hair and a shadow over his face. 

"Just gonna lay there all day?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Felix asked, glaring. He tried to avoid staring directly at Sylvain, but when he was the only thing in view, it was hard. 

Sylvain then moved, sitting on the ground next to Felix. "Is everything alright?" He asked Felix, tilting his head. "You seem a little distracted today. 

Felix pushed himself up, and turned towards Sylvain, tucking his knees against his chest. "Everything is fine." He said, resting his chin on his knees, "Glenn is just always better than me." 

"It's not that, Felix," Sylvain grinned, "You are distracted." 

"No I'm not!" Felix shouted. "I am focused! I don't know why everyone thinks I'm not!" He looked away from Sylvain, glaring at a pebble on the ground. “I am focused.” He said, much softer and quieter.

“What if I tried training with you?” Sylvain asked, “Maybe sparring with someone else will help you with sparring against Glenn.” 

Felix considered it. He knew how Sylvain was trained. He was a lance fighter, and he was tutored regularly with it since he had a crest. Felix would be able to take him. He'd win. 

"Yeah, let's fight." Felix agreed, nodding. "The training weapons are over there." He pointed against the wall, where a bin of wooden weapons sat. Felix stood up, grabbing his sword and walking over to his starting position. Sylvain walked over to the bin and grabbed a lance. He headed back to the field. He swung the lance a few times before facing Felix. 

“Are you ready?” Sylvain asked. He smirked, as Felix got into position. As the younger nodded, Sylvain continued, “Alright, on my mark.” He gave the signal, and the two went off. Felix dashed over, his sword at the ready. Sylvain blocked the initial swing. He pushed Felix away, and swung. The two sparred for a few moments, until Sylvain was able to knock Felix down. 

Felix grunted, glaring up at Sylvain. Sylvain walked over, holding a hand out to help Felix up. Felix took his hand, and brushed off the dirt from his butt. “Again?” Sylvain asked, raising a brow, the smirk still painted on his face. 

Nodding, Felix grinned back, “I won’t let you catch me off guard again.” 

They continued their sparring session, Felix would swing and Sylvain would block, and Sylvain would try to attack, but Felix would dodge. Sylvain tried to attack again, and Felix blocked the strike, then quickly swung back, knocking the lance out of Sylvain’s hand, the pole sliding to the side, and Felix pointed the sword at Sylvain’s face. 

“Gotcha.” Felix grinned. His hair had started to fall from his ponytail, the wind softly blowing it in his face. 

Sylvain put up his hands, as if in surrender. “You got me, good job.” He said, his eyes closed. “Congratulations.” 

Felix noticed that they had gained an audience. Ingrid, Dimitri and Glenn had returned, and Glenn had his arms crossed over his chest, but a grin on his lips. Felix looked back to Sylvain. His hands had lowered, and his eyes opened again. 

Glenn walked over, putting a hand on Sylvain’s shoulder. “Good job Felix, you finally won a sparring match.” He nodded, “You did a lot better this time. I’m proud of you.” 

Sylvain smiled, “He was a good partner. I’d like to practice some more with you, Felix.” He put a hand on Felix’s head, messing up his hair even more. “You’re a fun partner.” He stepped away to pick up his dropped lance. 

Glenn stepped closer to Felix, and stared down at him. “You were more focused when you fought with Sylvain,” He said, quietly, and with a brow raised. “Why was that?” 

Felix shrugged, turning his head away from Glenn as he felt his face warm. “I dunno… He fights differently than you fight. Maybe it was a change of pace.” 

Glenn nodded, his brow still raised, “Sure. Maybe I’ll try fighting with a lance. Maybe an axe.” He laughed a little, “Next time Sylvain comes by, you should spar with him again, and I’ll see if I can notice a difference. See what it was.” 

“Sure.” Felix muttered, “But I will beat you next time!” He looked back up at his brother, “I won’t lose again.” 

Glenn told him that they were done training for the day, and Felix spent the rest of it with his friends, while Glenn spent it with their father. 

The four took a walk around the courtyard of the Fraldarius manor. Sylvain hopped up on a beam, along the gardens, balancing himself as he stepped carefully. 

“Sylvain,” Ingrid looked up at her friend, “You have a bruise on your back, what happened?” 

Sylvain’s hands shot to his shirt, pulling down the fabric, covering the darkened mark. “Uh, I fell down some stairs at home.” He said. 

Felix saw his expression fall, as Dimitri spoke up, “You fell? How?” 

“I heard some noises coming from the basement, and I went to go look.” Sylvain muttered, “I opened the door, but I couldn’t see anything yet, and Miklan walked up, asked me what I was doing. When I told him I had heard noises, he told me I should go check it out… and I woke up at the bottom of the stairs.” 

“What?!” Dimitri and Felix both shouted, and Felix clenched his fists. “Did he push you?” Dimitri asked.

Sylvain jumped across the beams, landing carefully and steady on the other beam. “I don’t know. Like I said, I woke up down there. I don’t remember falling. I could have started to go down, and missed the step, like I said, it was dark. I’m just lucky the worst of the fall was a large bruise.”

Felix continued to clench his fists. He was angry. Sylvain’s older brother hated Sylvain, everyone knew that. If he actually tried to hurt Sylvain, Felix swore to hurt Miklan back. He’d avenge his friends.

Sylvain turned on his toes, a smile on his face, “Let’s go to the hill, watch the stars as they rise!” He jumped down from the beam, and grabbed Felix’s hand, pulling him towards the courtyard exit, “Catch up you two!” He shouted over his shoulder, as they ran towards the hill. 

Felix and his friends lay under the tree on the hill, as the stars and the moon rose. He glanced over at Sylvain, as he watched the stars, the moon lighting up his face. Felix felt his heart race a little, and his cheeks were warm, despite the night being cool. 

He had a small crush on his best friend. He tried not to show it, and tried to ignore the small flutters that happened in his heart whenever Sylvain smiled at him. He knew Sylvain liked girls, but Felix avoided trying to be jealous. He would probably get over his crush, meet someone that he would end up falling in love with, like the knights and princes he read about in books. 

But for now, he would continue to let his crush go, and whenever Sylvain came over, he would enjoy the times he spent with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to continue during the week. I don't know yet what i'm picking next.


End file.
